prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Close
is one of the commanders of Dys Dark. He, along with Shut and Lock, form a group called the Three Musketeers. In episode 11, he is defeated by the Cures' Trinity Lumiere attack. It is later revealed that he survived the attack and assumed his crow form in episode 30. In episode 31, Close returns with a Zetsuborg. History First Attack He appears before Haruka and Yui and traps Yui in the Gate of Desparation. He creates a book, Zetsuborg. Haruka noticed that Yui got captured and is told by Pafu and Aroma to transform. She becomes Cure Flora and battles the Zetsuborg and defeats it with Floral Tourbillon. Frustrated, Close leaves. Initial Defeat by the Cures In episode 11, Dyspear gives Close one last chance to defeat the Cures once and for all, so she sends them all to a battlefield she set up and separated the Cures. Cure Flora was left to battle Close, who had taken on a more powerful form and the battle proved to be difficult for Flora. When Mermaid and Twinkle, along with Yui, reunited with her, they all attempted to battle him, but he still could not be defeated. Their new Dress Up Keys reacted to their wish to defeat him, but Close turned into a gigantic crow and blocked the pillars of light from reaching anything, and knocked me all out in the process. The Cures were hopeless when Yui reminded them of how they wanted to protect everyone's dreams, and that encouraged the three, and the keys reacted again, this time reaching Prince Kanata, who granted them the Crystal Princess Rods and allowed them to use their new keys and the new attack, Trinity Lumiere. The attack finally defeats Close, reducing him to a few stray feathers that fall upon Dyspear. Close's Revival In episode 29, a mysterious crow is seen perched on a tree as Lock brings forth his castle Zetsuborg. In the next episode, after Lock's defeat, the crow uses a gauge to collect the despair energy he had inside him and flew away. Appearance He has black hair and eyes,dresses up like a rock star and wears a lock around his neck. He wears a purple leather jacket and pants with gold spikes decorating the shoulders. He has elf-like ears and wears dark magenta eye makeup that lights up when he summons a Zetsuborg. He is also very lanky. Personality He is strict, short tempered and stubborn. Close is straight forward and doesn't care about others feeling as well always trying to persuade his teammates into following his plans. Abilities Like the rest of the Three Musketeers, he can trap people into the Gate of Desparation to create Zetsuborgs by saying "Close Your Dream!". Trivia *His short tempered behavior is similar to Ira. *Along with the rest of the Three Musketeers, his name pertains to closing and locking things away. **Also like the other members, he says "(name) your dream!" when locking a victim's dream. *He shares his voice actor with Flat, a character from Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody! *His lock around his neck serves as a pendant. *Despite Close apparently being defeated, he was still present in the opening until episode 26. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Stubs